kuromaoufandomcom-20200214-history
Kurono Mao
Kurono Mao is the protagonist of Kuro no Maou, he is a normal japanese student that got summoned into a fantasy world. Appearance Story The Protagonist Kurono was summoned from Japan one day from his club room to another world. Upon being summoned he was controlled via a ring that rested on his head, this ring would bring him pain if he attempted to go against his summoners. He was subjected to intense experiments that destroyed and rebuilt his body over and over again until he eventually gained control over Black Magic. He was then forced to fight to the death against monsters and other captured subjects of the experiments. This was all seen as humane in the eyes of the people who captured him because he was considered nothing more than a monster anyway. This eventually broke him down to the point where he ceased to be Kurono Mao and was simply Subject No. 49. Thankfully he came to his senses at an opportune time and was able to escape from his captors. Abilities Enhanced physical parameters: After being experimented upon which includes being ingected with various drugs and being constantly regenreated to a completeley healthy state, kurono mao's body was completely restructured to possess increased capabilities greater than any average human and similar to a strong demon. *'Enhanced Strength:' In his first experimental combat he had enough strength to damage steel armor with his bare hands. *'Enhanced Speed:' His speed was fast enough to dodge several magic bullets at close range. *'Enhanced Durability:' His body modification allowed him to gain resilience to pain and damage along with a high recovery rate. Besides severe or life-threatening injuries, given time his body can completely heal itself to its former state. *'Enhanced Stamina:' His body modification gave him greater stamina than an average human. His body can go for days without rest or sleep, but he still retains the need to eat and experience hunger. *'Heightened Senses:' His combat experience gained him something similar to a sixth sense which allowed him to sense Sariel beyond the staircase before she appeared in front of him. He was also able to perceive how dangerous she was even if it did not match her appearance. *'Great Mental Fortitude:' During his time as Subject No. 49, Kurono Mao was subject to constant mental pressure and stress brought about by those tortures experiments and under the effects of the angel ring, but was still able to maintain his will and consciousness while other experimental subjects completely lost their sanity at that stage. Even after having a complete mental breakdown due to unknowingly killing his fellow Japanese brethren "Subject No. 48" he was still able maintain a small speck of consciousness before his untimely freedom. Battle Prowess Magic * Black Magic: 'Kurono Mao as an other-worlder did not posses any talent or physique to use magic of any attribute. Therefore he was artificially implanted with a magic source of darkness attribute, the energy of which came directly from the ''black gods' of the Pandora continent, namely the 'Demon King' '''Mia Ellrod. It shows itself as dark, sinister energy which emanates from his body. * '''Blackening: A''' unique property of '''Black Magic, it allows him to cover both himself as well as other objects in dark energy turning it completely black. Blackening has a secondary effect over Cursed items, giving Kurono the ability to wield and gain full control over Cursed items and dominate their will. * Shadow Gate: A type of Black magic that manipulates space, allowing him to create a separate dimension within his shadow. It is useful in storing excess baggage and inventory. It can also be used to switch between weapons during battle. Original Magic ' '''A Magician can create a unique magic based upon the general magic spells and attributes and is considered an 'original magic' of that specific magician. To create original magic it requires strong foundation of visualization and imagination related to modern weaponry for e.g. guns, etc. He can also create simple structures of dark energy such as shields, walls or a black jelly like substance for medical purpose. * '''Pile Driver: '''Kurono's first and most simple magic which is the easiest to use. While punching Kurono releases dark energy in the shape of a black drill. It can penetrate through tough armor and cause cause high damage. * '''Bullet Arts: '''Using his imagination of modern weaponry Kurono can use dark energy to create bullets which provide ranged magical damage. He can shoot multiple bullets simultaneously such as '''Stun Shot' or continuous single bullets such as a Gatling. Using the fire attribute he can create powerful Grenade Bursts with high explosive damage. * Sword Arts: '''Through '''Blackening Kurono can imbue and enhance weapons such as swords, spears, axes and other weapons with dark energy turning them completely black. This process gives Kurono complete control over these weapons and can be used to hover as defensive shields or be thrown as ranged weapons. He can manipulate them for as long as Blackening '''is in effect. It also applies to cursed weapons. * '''Binding Arts: Using dark energy in the shape of tendrils, ropes, or chains Kurono can bind or restrict opponents while dealing sufficient damage. They also have great support and utility functions and can help him find stable footing in unstable structures. They can also be enhanced by using a cursed item. BLACK CHAIN CURSE '''CAGE. = '''DIVINE PROTECTION Kurono Mao was able pass the test and gain recognition from the 'GREAT DEMON KING' '''Mia Ellrod, the first person in the history of Pandora Continent to receive his divine protection. The D.P. is in the form of his left eye which is bright red in color, replaced by the Demon King after losing his original eye. The eye shows him hints of further trials by highlighting the name of the required monster to be killed in red. The name of each monster is crowned with name of the Seven Deadly Sins, and their cores must be offered to gain the Divine Protection the Demon King. Defeating these seven monsters and offering them for D.P. allows Kurono's '''Black Magic '''to gain the elemental attributes of the said monster and a unique ability born of those attributes which is the true form of the D.P. In order to utilize these abilities a corresponding defensive martial-art must be learned therefore making them a hybrid of magic and martial arts. This allows Kurono to become something similar to a pseudo '''ELEMENTAL MASTER since the other attributes are dominated by his darkness attribute. Trivia * The chant for summoning him is written in 'Google Translate Arabic' and should mean "AN OFFERING TO SUMMON THE SOUL OF THE BLACK DRAGON THROUGH THE PORTAL TO THE OTHERWORLD" but the arabic is completely messed up. Category:Male Character